


The Art of Play

by eagle_of_idiocy (flamingofics)



Series: What We Remember Forever [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crew as Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Good Uncle Montgomery Scott, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/eagle_of_idiocy
Summary: “We don’t stop playing because we grow old; we grow old because we stop playing.” –George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950)In which games are played.





	The Art of Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506238) by [eagle_of_idiocy (flamingofics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/eagle_of_idiocy). 



> Reading "Never Too Late" is highly recommended prior to reading any other part of the "What We Remember Forever" series. If anything, please at least read this series' description! Thank you!
> 
> Also, a reminder: the OOC-ness on Spock's part was somewhat unavoidable due to nature of the initial prompt that sparked this little universe. By default I tried to write him as in-character as possible given the circumstances.

Lieutenant Cobine cast another glance over his shoulder, this time more than a little nervous.

His shift had started only twenty minutes prior, and his commanding officer had already passed by his station three times, looking like a determined man on a mission. Cobine was sure he hadn’t done anything wrong – how could he have, given the fact he’d barely done _anything_ yet? But he couldn’t shake the growing sense of dread he was feeling: whatever (or whoever) it was that had the lieutenant commander looking as serious as he was currently was apparently going to get it. Cobine released a breath and returned his attention back to his station, willing the sense of nervousness down as he got back to work.

On the fourth pass around, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Lieutenant Commander. Sir.” Cobine winced when his voice cracked just slightly. “May I ask what it is that’s troubling you?”

Scotty seemed to snap out of his concentrated stupor, blinking up at the lieutenant. “What’s that?”

Cobine sighed. “You seem to have something on your mind, sir, and I was wondering if there was something wrong.”

“Oh, no, no, everythin’ is ship-shape, Lieutenant,” Scotty quickly assured. “As you were.” The man seemed to give the area near Cobine’s work station a once-over before slowly sauntering off. Cobine raised an eyebrow before returning to his work, content with his higher-up’s words.

Not five minutes later Scotty was circling back, discreetly eyeing the area as if it had something to hide.

Cobine all but threw his PADD down onto the surface of his desk.

“Mister Scott, with all due respect, if I’ve done something wrong would you please just tell me?”

The lieutenant commander blinked, looking at Cobine as if he’d grown a second head. “I’m sorry?”

Cobine felt his cheeks flush, realizing that he was probably starting to make a scene. “It’s just… I mean, this is the fourth time you’ve walked by my station, sir, and you’re looking around as if you’re expecting to find something wrong. So if there’s something I’ve been doing that needs to be corrected, I’d really appreciate it if you’d just _tell_ me rather than circle around watching me like a hawk.”

Scotty nodded, seeming to understand. “Relax, laddie, you’ve done nothin’ wrong.” He stepped closer to one of the consoles by Cobine’s area, crossing his arms. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the Scotsman was trying to appear casual. “I suppose there _is_ a little somethin’ amiss, but don’t you worry about that. In fact, I have a feelin’ I’m about to resolve the matter right,” Scotty places a hand on top of the console, “about…” he slowly bends to one knee, “ _now!_ ”

When Scotty suddenly ducked underneath the console, a high-pitched squeal erupted from under it. From beneath the piece of equipment Cobine could hear the Scotsman’s voice ring out, saying, “A- _ha!_ Found you, you wee little scamp!”

Scotty righted himself, a giggling Jim Kirk squirming in his arms. Cobine blinked in disbelief.

“You’re gettin’ really good at this, aren’t you?” Scotty was saying to the toddler. “Thirty minutes this time! Only four years old and you’ve got the patience of a saint!” He set Jim down, ruffling the blond hair as he turned to Cobine. “Can you believe he’s never played a game of hide-and-seek before? The kid’s a natural, he is!”

Cobine could only nod, more than slightly relieved that _this_ was what the lieutenant commander’s mood had been about before. Around him, other engineers slowed or stopped in their actions as they took in the sight of the chief engineer and their young captain. It wasn’t often that Jim got to come down to the engineering deck, and the crewmembers who were stationed on it considered it a treat whenever the kid happened to be brought by. Cobine found that even he wasn’t immune to the child’s innocent charms, and smiled fondly at the sight in front of him.

Jim tugged on the hem of Scotty’s tunic. “You hide now, Mister Scotty!”

“Alright, lad, alright,” Scotty assured, taking the boy’s hand and squeezing gently. “But no peeking, alright? You have to promise!”

The boy nodded eagerly.

“Good boy.” Scotty bent and kissed the top of Jim’s head. “Now go ahead and count.” Jim smiled and turned towards the console he had been hiding under before, covering his eyes with his tiny hands. As he slowly began to count, Scotty began to creep off.

Cobine couldn’t help but speak up. “Sir, is this really proper?”

Scotty paused in his step, looking slightly impatient and very eager to get going. “What? It’s just a harmless game of hide-and-seek.”

“But… in Engineering of all places? And aren’t you on duty, sir?”

The chief engineer rolled his eyes, his expression one of a knowing child caught doing wrong. “It’s not like I’m givin’ him free reign of the deck,” he retorted, his voice a whisper, as if he was already attempting to hide from Jim. “Besides, Keenser’s stationed by the entryway into the more complex levels, so the wee lad’s not in any danger of gettin’ near any dangerous equipment. And as for bein’ on duty…” He turned a fond eye to the child’s back, shrugging. “Well, I _am_ executin’ the current will of the captain, aren’t I?”

Cobine ducked his head to hide his smile. “I meant no disrespect, sir.”

Before Scotty could say anything further, both men heard Jim reach the number eight. After quickly pulling himself together and muttering a quick “as you were” to Cobine, Scotty all but sprinted away to find a hiding place, leaving a trail of amused (as well as some slightly confused) engineers behind him.

Jim finished counting, and with a parting smile to the lieutenant he happily walked off in search of the Scotsman.

Cobine shook his head in warm exasperation, sharing a smile with a passing ensign when their eyes happened to meet. Without another thought, the lieutenant turned to his station once again and resumed his work.

\---------------

It was near the end of Beta shift that Janice Rand was sent to check up on the captain. According to Doctor McCoy, Jim had been in Engineering with Mister Scott for most of the afternoon.

She could only wonder what kind of mayhem the two were wreaking together.

As she made her way down the corridor, she heard the doors to the main engineering section open. A series of quick footfalls began to echo soon after, growing louder with each passing second. A figure suddenly rounded the corner and headed straight for her. Rand instinctively backed into the wall to make a clear path, only to realize who it was that was running by her.

“Mister Scott?” she called, a laugh working its way into her voice as she took in the sight properly. The chief engineer jogged swiftly by her, Jim Kirk perched securely upon his shoulders. He didn’t immediately respond to her presence – he was apparently too busy making what Rand interpreted as “starship noises” – although Jim called out to her and waved cheerfully as they passed.

As Scotty neared the turbolift at the end of the hall, Rand tried again. “What’s the rush, sir?”

“Sorry, can’t talk now!” the Scotsman finally called back. “If the captain’s goin’ to save the day, he needs to get to the bridge! Isn’t that right, Captain?” Jim laughed in response.

“Faster, Mister Scotty!”

“I’m givin’ it all I’ve got, Captain!” Scotty cried, pretending to wheeze. “This starship’s a bit of a slowpoke, I’m afraid.”

Scotty finally reached the turbolift and recommenced his engine noises, and Rand found herself struggling to support herself against the corridor wall, giggling uncontrollably. Adult or child, it seemed Jim Kirk would be the death of her.

When the lift doors opened to reveal the bridge, Scotty made his entrance.

“Right, nobody panic!” he shouted with overdone conviction. “Everyone take a breather – I’ve got just the man for the job!” He “flew” Jim over to the currently vacant captain’s chair, much to the visible amusement of most of the bridge crew. Scotty lifted the toddler off his shoulders and placed him into the seat, exerting an air of satisfaction and completion as he did so.

At the helm, Chekov and Sulu exchanged smiles. Uhura bit down on her bottom lip to keep from grinning like an outright fool at the sight. Spock briefly looked up from the scanner he was hovering over in recognition before looking back down. (But if anyone looked, they might have seen the gentle quirking at the corners of the half-Vulcan’s mouth, or perhaps the light burst of warmth in his eyes.)

“Hello, Keptin,” Chekov greeted, offering a good-natured salute before he could stop himself. “Any orders, sir?”

Jim looked up to Scotty, as if seeking permission for something. Scotty leaned over and whispered something into the child’s ear, ruffling Jim’s hair as he pulled away and made an encouraging “go on” motion with his hand.

The toddler looked somewhat shyly over at Sulu before saying, “Ahead, Mister Sulu. Warp factor two!”

Behind them all, Uhura had to duck her head to keep from letting out a particularly aggressive giggle.

Sulu smiled at Jim’s “order,” but forced himself to glance to Spock – an increase in speed could only be authorized by the actual commanding officer. “Sir?”

Without looking up, Spock answered calmly, “I believe the captain has just given you your orders, Mister Sulu.”

It was too much: Uhura snorted into her arm as quietly as she could while the rest of her body shook in silent laughter. Scotty and Chekov grinned like twin loons.

Sulu looked back at Jim and smiled. “Aye, sir. Warp factor two.”

The newly-lightened mood on the bridge lasted into the rest of the day, even well after Jim quietly fell asleep in the captain’s chair and McCoy was called up to take him down to sickbay to nap.


End file.
